


Luck

by Minne_My



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen, Parody, Surgeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Alex is back. But who will stop her this time?
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Luck

In hindsight, they should have locked the door. They’d pulled down the blinds, that was enough for their colleagues to know that they didn’t want to be disturbed but one person didn’t get the memo. Nor would she for she was not a regular in Holby City hospital.

Alex Dawson burst in with a crazed look on her face and brandished a bread knife dangerously close to their chests.

‘Alex! What are you doing here?’

Bernie was startled enough to be taken off guard and backed away, taking Serena with her. They bumped into the desk.

‘I thought we could have had a chance together. One more chance Bernie. Now that you’ve ditched Marcus, I would have thought we could be together. But you’ve run to her instead’ she nodded viciously to a stunned Serena who was debating her chances on getting to the panic button under the desk on time.

‘Alex, please. We’ve been over now for a while. You need to move on’ said Bernie calmly although the tremble in her fingers told Serena otherwise. Bernie was prepared to duel with a bread knife if it meant protecting Serena.

‘We were meant to be together!’

She took a step forward and Bernie steeled herself for a fight. But it never came.

‘Move!’ Shouted a voice and a large thud rang through the air as something swung and connected with Alex’s head. She dropped like a stone while Bernie and Serena hurriedly crab walked sideways to get out of the knife’s range. There stood a vengeful vision silhouetted in the late evening shift light. On a chair. Fleur Fanshawe had dragged a chair in unnoticed, climbed aboard and whacked the murderous Alex over the head with a metal bedpan. In other circumstances this would have warranted a snigger from the ward for Fleur barely reached beyond most people’s waists but tonight, she was a saviour, triumphantly wielding a mercifully clean weapon of choice.

‘Couldn’t take the fire extinguisher without good reason’ she said regretfully as she climbed down. ‘I alerted security she was coming up here and grabbed the first thing I could get. She didn’t hear me coming. You dodged a bullet there, Bernie. She’s nuts.’

Even Bernie couldn’t begrudge Serena’s thankful kiss bestowed on Fleur’s cheek. She was the first to buy their half pint sized colleague a drink at Albies that night, with newfound respect. Serena leaned into her partner with a sigh of relief. Alex was carted off by police with only a headache and severe embarrassment and was never to be seen on the ward again. Being heroine of the hour scored Fleur a leg over with a cute porter.

All was well in Holby that night.


End file.
